Kidnapped
by TheLoverAndTheSadist
Summary: Sora is kidnapped right in the midst of Riku having strange feelings overcoming his body. Confused and enraged, he rushes after the brunette only to stumble over obstacles that he had hoped he would never have to face again.
1. Of Tugs and Pulls

Hey guys! I know, I promised you that I would have this up a couple years ago, but I'm doing it now, and hopefully it will be a lot better than the previous one.

Disclaimer: I disclaim.

The sun was slowly declining, the sky turning a pink-orange hue. The end was coming upon another uneventful day.

It had been at least three years since Riku and Sora defeated Xemnas and destroyed Kingdom Hearts. It was hard and painful, nothing that the pair want to experience again, although, they don't regret the adventure. After all was said and done, Sora and Riku went back home to Destiny Islands. Though, the quiet life soon got to the pair, and they soon raced back off to live with Cloud, Tifa, Leon, and the rest of the gang. Nothing major has happened ever since, and everyone couldn't be happier.

Except for Riku.

Hollow Bastion, now known as Radiant Garden, was peaceful and quiet as always.

Riku stuffed his hands into his pockets as he walked past the marketplace and into the borough. The gray walls just seemed to dampen his mood more before he sulked over to the ledge and looked out over the ruins of the once beautiful castle. His silver hair blew softly in the passing breeze, and his blue-green eyes shimmered in the sunset as his mind went once more into overdrive.

He had been thinking a lot lately. More than he would have liked. He wanted to leave. God, how he wanted to leave so badly. He wanted to go and see more, but more importantly, to get rid of this tug that he had been feeling in his heart. It was overbearing, and he just wanted to curse himself to the high heavens when that tug was felt. Though lately, that tug and pull was getting stronger. To wear or what though, he had no idea.

Sora had reassured him so many times and as much as he wanted to believe him, he still had this lingering doubt in the back of his mind, that Sora was making him more grand of a person than he really was.

His head slumped onto his arm and he sighed roughly in frustration. '_I don't belong in the light. Darkness is still going strong in my heart. But I can't leave. Sora would be upset and it would tear him apart. Plus, I wouldn't be there to protect him if anything were to happen.'_

He closed to eyes and shifted to haunch his body more. He honestly didn't know what to do. He had always wanted adventure, a sense of belonging and purpose as well, and now that he had left his utmost trust in Sora, he couldn't break his vow of leaving the other alone like that again.

He was pulled from his own self-wallowing when he heard a faint sound of approaching footsteps, and turned around to be met with a familiar face. He stood back up and turned around, leaning against the wall as he watched the person he was just agonizing over march right up to him. "Sora? What are you doing here?"

Sora went up to him and had a grin plastered to his face. Those large blue eyes seemed to glow as he placed his hands behind his head, leaning to the side as all his weight settled on one leg. "I just thought I'd pay you a visit. You haven't been home for a long time, and I was getting worried."

Riku glanced back at the sunset. Of course he was. That was Sora for you. Always the selfless hero. "You don't have to worry about me."

Sora rolled his eyes and gave Riku a playful punch to the shoulder. "You know I always worry about you. You can never stay out of trouble." He grinned, placing his fists on his hips.

Riku just shook his head and let out a soft chuckle. "You're one to talk." he smirked.

Sora ignored his comment before he wagged his finger in the elder's direction. "Ah, ah! You have to be nice to me! Otherwise I won't tell you who I found!" He smirked.

Riku rose an eyebrow before he chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Alright alright. Who did you find?"

Sora said nothing, just grinned, as he placed his thumb and forefinger in between his lips and whistled loudly.

Riku was surprised by the call, his eyes flickering in the direction that Sora whistled towards, but saw no one. Instead, he heard the pounding of feet as they came barreling towards the pair. He glanced over at Sora's grinning face and could only guess who it was. His train of thought was literally knocked out of him as he was suddenly forced onto the ground, a heavy pressure on his chest and something wet was being slapped against his face.

Riku laughed as he turned his head this way and that, trying to get rid of the slobbery tongue. He heard Sora laughing hysterically beside him which only fueled his own laughter. Riku pushed the large dog off of him and sat up, wiping the slobber from his face. "Where did you find him?"

Sora bent down and patted Pluto's head. "I found him in the alley beside Merlin's house." He was sniffing around as if looking for someone. He also smells, making me think he has been on his own for a while." he laughed.

Riku brushed the dirt from the seat of his pants before crossing his arms over his chest. "Since Pluto's here, I wonder if the King is here too?" Riku wondered, glancing around.

Sora shrugged unknowingly. "I dunno." He stroked Pluto's head a while longer before he gave Riku a side long glance. "Let's go for a walk." He said softly, standing back up straight again.

Riku gave a slight nod before he stuffed his hands in his pockets and followed the brunette out of the borough. The two walked side by side though the marketplace as Pluto sniffed the ground in front of them, barking occasionally as he ran in circles around them.

Sora put his hands behind his head as he walked, not being able to stand the silence anymore. "Hey Riku, when are you coming home?" He asked. He knew this wasn't something that Riku wanted to talk about, but it had to brought up sooner or later.

Riku didn't look at him. "I don't know." He knew where this was going and so he stuck to simple responses. He knew it was aggravate the other, but it was better than him finding about his turmoil.

Sora pouted as he kicked a stone, thinking of a different tactic. "Kairi is worried about you as well." He said.

Riku remained silent. He never did care for Kairi. She was always hanging all over Sora, and it sometimes got on Riku's nerves. Although he would never say that aloud, though he couldn't help the small snort that followed.

Sora released a sigh. "You have to come home some time." He said, becoming impatient. His eyes softened and he looked at the ground, kicking the rock as he walked. "I miss you too." he mumbled.

"I know." He whispered. He wanted to do what Sora wanted, he really did, but he just didn't want to go home quite yet, and it only annoyed him more as those tugs and pulls of his chest were acting up. He reached up to rub the skin over his heard before something caught the corner of his eye. He glanced over into one of the alleyways and his eyes narrowed in suspicion as he caught the glimpse of something slinking into the shadows.

Sora blinked and looked over to where Riku was glaring, but he didn't see anything. "Riku? Is something wrong?" He asked, still trying to see

.

Riku was cut out of his scoping by Sora's voice. He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair as he glanced back at him. "It's nothing." He replied, not wanting to alert the boy, but he himself wasn't fooled. He watched Pluto closely as the dog stopped in front of them and sniffed the air.

Sora tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Pluto? What is it boy?" Sora asked before he went over and knelt beside the dog. He stood up after a while and walked a few feet in front of the dog. "I don't see anything." He said shrugging.

Suddenly, a figure rose from the ground, wrapping one arm around Sora's waist and the other held a knife that was pressed against his throat. "What the-" He was cut off though as the blade pressed harder. He growled and itched to wield his Keyblade. He couldn't believe this creep just snuck up on him! Now he was pissed. The wielder leaned down next to Sora's ear. "Try it and I'll strike down your friend. I have others watching who won't hesitate to strike if I command to do so." he whispered in a husky voice. Sora wrinkled his noise at the putrid breath, but did as instructed.

Riku had fallen in a state of shock as the tall stranger held Sora. He cursed and shook himself out of his trance. He drew out his Soul Eater and ran at the cloaked stranger, rage visible in his eyes.

Sora hissed out in pain as a small line of crimson formed where the dagger cut deeper into his neck, the blood dripping slowly down his neck. Riku stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes widening in fear for Sora's life before they turned to fire, pure rage filtering through his body, making him shake.

"Wise choice."

Riku glared at the husky voice and growled. His hands fisted and unfastened around his weapon. He was stuck and it made him angrier. "What do you want with Sora?" He barked. Pluto was growling furiously beside him, but the dog had sense enough to try not to attack.

"Put the weapon away."

Riku scowled, standing there motionless a moment longer before he willed the sword to disappear. He straightened back up, his eyes flickering back and forth between the dark depths of the stranger's hood and Sora's piercing blue eyes. "Let him go!" he demanded.

The stranger shook his head, though only the hood moved to show he did it at all. "We want to see you suffer. You have caused us a lot of grief. We want to give you a taste of your own medicine."

Riku glared, his hands fisted at his side. "Who are you? Who is 'we'?" He barked, wanting to stall as long as he could.

The man merely laughed as darkness took over his and Sora's forms, sending them into a portal. Sora cried out. "RIKU!" He cried, reaching out for the other in desperation.

Riku scrambled towards him with his hand outreached, but they disappeared before Riku got there in time.

Riku stared at the spot before he fell to his knees. No. This couldn't happen! He was supposed to protect him! He couldn't fail him! Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes as his fists pounded at the earth. He glared, the sky turning gray and starting a downpour. His eyes were shadowed, giving him a demonic look as sheer determination took him over. He would NOT let them get away with this. Pluto's mournful howl pierced the night as Riku swore he would find Sora and kill the bastard that took him!

So? Hate it? Love it? Improvement from the previous version? I hope so! Anyway, look out soon for the next chapter!


	2. Of Chains and Binds

Chapter Two!

Disclaimer: I disclaim

Darkness. Never ending darkness.

That's all Sora saw as he plummeted into nothingness through the portal. It was crushing him, the darkness suffocating him, taking control of his senses. He felt dizzy. He wanted to close his eyes and sleep, then wake when light flooded through him once more. But before he could fall into a state of unconsciousness, the portal opened and he fell through, falling to the floor harshly.

He groaned and lifted his head from the floor, trying to keep the room from spinning. He felt numb all over as he struggled to his feet. Alright, that was something he hoped he wouldn't have to do again.

The man grabbed him by his shirt collar roughly and threw him backwards, slamming him against the back of steel bars. He whimpered softly as pain shot up and down his back and slid to the floor once more, his head swimming once more.

Sora tried to ignored the pain in his spine and glanced up when he heard the sharp clang of a metal lock sliding in place. "Who are you?" He demanded, kicking the cage door repeatedly with his foot. "Let me out!"

The man growled before kicking the side if the cage, sending Sora to the other side of it. "Be quiet. All of your banging is giving me a head-ache!" He said calmly. "I am Zylos. I wouldn't mind doing you in right here and now, but I have been given strict orders that I am not to kill you." He scoffed, grumbling incoherently under his breath.

Sora sighed, figuring that fighting the cage wouldn't get it open, and instead sat down, crossing his legs Indian style in the back of the cage, leaning back against the wall of it. "Fine then Zylos." He said as he looked up at the older male. "Who do you work for and why do you want me?" he glared.

Zylos took his original position back against the wall. He reached a hand up and pushed back his hood, revealing a man with black hair and brown eyes. "You have caused him much grief, and he wishes for revenge." He smirked. "You are now his slave." He replied smugly.

Sora blinked a moment before he scoffed and rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "Yeah right! I won't be anyone's slave and you can't force me." He told the other smugly.

Zylos smirked, not even bothering to argue with him. "I'm sure you'll be very happy serving-" He was cut off as the door opened and another figure walked in, much taller than Zylos and more handsome with radiant silver hair flowing down his back. He glanced down at Sora and gave a nod of approval. "Thank you Zylos. You have done well." He praised the other, clearly pleased.

"Thank you Lord Aziraphale." Zylos replied, giving a bow of respect to the upper headman, taking a step back.

Sora gazed up at the man with silver hair, narrowing his eyes as gray eyes fell upon him. He reached his hand out suddenly to the side, hand open, and smirked up at him. He couldn't he didn't think of this first! But then his smirk turned into a frown of confusion. "Huh?"

Aziraphale chuckled. "Can't summon the Keyblade can you?" He glanced down at the boy, amusement present on his face.

"Why….how…?" Sora was at a loss for words. He had never before not been able to summon his blade!

Aziraphale chuckled, clearly amused. He tapped the top of the cage lightly with his finger. "A powerful spell. I knew that once you discovered who your new Master was, that you would summon your Keyblade to attack me. This whole room is submerged in the spell, so it's useless."

He bent down and unlocked the cage. He reached in and grabbed Sora by his shirt collar, like Zylos had done, and pulled him out, holding him up above the floor to inspect him closer.

Sora gasped and tried to kick the other that held him a bit too tightly, but he couldn't reach him.

Aziraphale chuckled. "So feeble without the power of the Keyblade." He said as he studied him a moment before releasing him. But, he didn't fall like Sora thought he would, instead he stayed suspended in the air by invisible ties. He was so confused at this point. He had thought that the only wizard was Merlin! Was there more? How many more?

Aziraphale turned and went to a cabinet, one that would be used to hold weapons such as daggers, swords and such, and took out a black dog collar with small silver spikes coming from it.

Sora rose an eyebrow at the collar before he glared at the man as Aziraphale turned and started to walk back to him, reaching up to clasp the collar on him. "Oh no! There is no way in hell that you're putting that thing on me!" He said as he fought to be cut down from the air.

Aziraphale snapped his fingers, and suddenly the boy stopped moving completely, leaving him completely still, as if frozen. "Wha?" Sora asked, unable to move, but could still speak.

Aziraphale said nothing as he clasped the collar around the boy's neck, locking it in place, and looking the boy up and down before snapping his fingers once more, and watching the boy drop to the ground.

Sora landed with an "oof" and rubbed at his lower back before he reached up and tried to pry the collar off, but it was locked tight. "What the hell?" He asked as he tried harder, but his attempts were futile. He growled softly and got to his feet, racing towards the door. Collar or not, he wanted his freedom damnit! He raced towards the exit, feeling excited, thinking he was actually going to make it!

Aziraphale stayed where he was though. Simply raising his eyes slowly to watch the running boy. He lowered his gaze once more, almost in a bored fashion, as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black remote with a circular button at the bottom, which he pressed without hesitation.

As soon as the button was pressed, Sora fell to the ground, crying out in pain as he tried to desperately pry the collar off of his neck. The collar felt like it was frying his neck and he cried out as he felt his skin being burned.

Aziraphale removed his finger from the button after a moment, and Sora's cries lowered to soft whimpers because of it; leaving him shaking slightly on the floor.

Aziraphale placed the remote back into his pocket without a word, before glancing down at the boy. He walked over to him and stood beside him. "That collar is wired, channeling to my remote." He stated calmly. "Disobey me or try to escape again, and bolts of electricity will run through your body once more, and I will make the amount higher every time." He stated.

Sora groaned and sat up, shaking slightly still. He turned his head up and shot the other male a nasty glare, which Aziraphale just flat-out ignored.

He glanced down at him. "Struggling is futile, so don't even bother trying." He explained in an almost bored state. He stepped back a bit, so the boy could get up, then turned and started for the door. "Now come." He ordered

Sora stayed where he was, too stubborn to move. He really didn't like this guy, and had no intention of obeying him in the least.

Aziraphale tuned and glared slightly at the boy, before reaching down and pressing the button through his coat pocket once more.

Sora yelled out in pain once more, and knew that the guy meant what he said when he would turn up the amount. He whimpered softly, seeing as he had no choice but to follow. He stood to his feet, wincing every time the collar still shocked him slightly. He went over to the other male, gazing at the floor, as he stood beside him silently.

Aziraphale said nothing as he turned once more and headed out the door and down the hall.

Sora glanced up slightly, gazing around him as they walked. There were portraits of people who looked nothing alike, even to Aziraphale. Sora began to wonder who Aziraphale's parents were, completely oblivious on how the older male came to be.

Said male suddenly stopped in front of a door off to the side a bit, and dug around in his coat pocket, bringing out a key and unlocking it, ushering the boy inside. The room was extravagant! A large four poster bed with red satin sheets lay off to the side a bit, a red silk canopy covering the top of it from the ceiling. It was tied back neatly at the corners of the bed though, still having a full view of the actual bed. The carpet was pure black, not a stain seemed to be on it, not even a piece of carpet seemed out of place. The walls, though, weren't a perfect shade of white, more of a beige color, but somehow it made everything fit; even the silver silk curtains that hung in front of the large bay window that led out onto a giant balcony, made everything go together. On the other side of the room across from the bed stood a large walk-in closet, and next to it, a silver painted dresser. The large, full moon shone brightly that night, and the pulled back curtains made the moonlight flood into the room, making it almost seem like everything was glowing.

Aziraphale reached back and grabbed Sora's collar, flinging him into the roomand onto the floor with a harsh thud! Aziraphale closed the door and locked it before turning back to Sora.

Sora stood to his feet and faced the other male, his head slightly bent towards the floor so he didn't look at his face. His fists clenched at his sides. He hated this useless feeling! He was out of that room and could easily wield his key blade now, but the chance of him wielding it and killing the man before he pressed the button for his collar seemed very slim to none.

Aziraphale gave a small, playful smirk as he watched the boy, stepping towards stopped mere inches away from him and grabbed the boy by his hair forcefully. He forced his head back and pulled from off of the nearby dresser a cloth. He forced it over the brunette's nose and mouth, forcing him to inhale the substance.

Sora felt his head swirl as the foul smelling chloroform seeped into his senses. He collapsed on the floor, only hearing the sound of Aziraphale's chuckling before everything went black.

Here ya go! The second(remade) chapter! I'm so proud of myself! I'm on a roll here!


End file.
